Multiple NIEHS principle investigators require highly parallel sequencing (~10 million reads per sample) of chromatin IP samples (ChIP-Seq). Dr. Bell is coordinating the submission of ~27 samples from NIEHS for sequencing. Each sample will have a library prepared at the NCGR and will be placed on an Illumina GAIIplus. Sequencing data will be analyzed using the NCGR data analysis pipeline.